1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved fast track tree climbing apparatus and, more particularly, pertains to a tree climbing apparatus for hunters for advancing up and down a tree effortlessly and quietly and safely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other devices and apparatus to elevate a hunter to a greater height having many parts and being difficult to deploy and operate in the field is known in the prior art. More specifically, other devices and apparatus to elevate a hunter to a greater height having many parts and being difficult to deploy and operate in the field heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tree climbing stands that advance up a tree with great physical effort and difficulty, are noisy, have no provision for the safety of the hunter, and are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of other devices and apparatus to elevate a hunter to a greater height having many parts and being difficult to deploy and operate in the field. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 issued to Amaker discloses a tree climbing apparatus having a first upright member with a gripping structure, a movable platform spaced from the upright member to house a hunter, and gun rack storage means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,538 issued to Amaker discloses a tree climbing stand having two climbing elements and a spring actuated mechanism for locking the tree stand in an operational position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,236 issued to Gardner et al. appears to disclose an apparatus for climbing a tree having two frames, an upper frame and a lower frame for alternately raising up a tree or lowering down a tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,505 issued to Amaker discloses a tree climbing stand having two climbing elements and a spring actuated element for locking the tree in an expanded operational position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,176 issued to Burdette discloses a climbing apparatus having a mechanical means of ascending and descending a tree and support means for a person when in a locked operational position.
In this respect, the fast track tree climbing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a tree climbing apparatus for hunters for advancing up and down a tree effortlessly and quietly and safely.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fast track tree climbing apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art devices and apparatus to elevate a hunter to a greater height with none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fast track tree climbing apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fast track tree climbing apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fast track tree climbing apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a fast track tree climbing apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fast track tree climbing apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a tree climbing apparatus for hunters for advancing up and down a tree effortlessly and quietly and safely.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable tree climbing apparatus for a hunter for ascending and descending a tree. The invention comprises an upper member having a seat adapted for swivelly supporting a hunter and an arcuate retaining loop adapted for rolling communication with the tree and keeping the upper member in a horizontal disposition when ascending and descending the tree. The retaining loop has a first end and a second end adapted for releasable engagement with the seat. A lower member has a safety blade disposed in releasable ratchetable engagement with a trunk of the tree for keeping the apparatus in stable communication with the trunk when ascending the tree. A traction wheel is disposed therebetween on an upstanding elongated member and has a plurality of teeth in intermittent contact with the trunk for effortlessly ascending and descending the tree. Finally, a plurality of cross braces are obliquely disposed and in support communication with the lower member and the upper member for maintaining the relative distance between the two members.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fast track tree climbing apparatus which can be used for a tree climbing apparatus for hunters for advancing up and down a tree effortlessly and quietly and safely. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.